The Inquisition
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: Middle Ages. Kim is a Great Inquisitor in the Village of Hellton, while Shego is the witch she tried to catch for years. Now they finnaly meet during the Samhain ritual. They talk and find their soulmates. One shot fanfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the cartoon. Please do not sue.

The inquisition

It was the darkest night possible. All nightly creatures were gone long before the moon has shown itself above the horizon. Only one person was brave enough to come along that miserable valley of pain and sorrow.

Long, black hair was flowing along with the delicate wind. Vibrant, green eyes were sparkling with demonic joy. The sight of great fire in the woods of Hellton was enlightening the midnight sky. Slim, but very well built woman took a step forward. She was all alone. At least she thought so. She opened an ancient scroll and begun to read. She did not feel a suspicious presence behind her, hidden well behind the trees.

The Great Inquisitor Possible was hidden behind a tall oak. Olive, green eyes were looking with great interest at the ebony haired witch in front of the fire. The inquisitor felt some sort of sorrow and dilemma. She was the Great Inquisitor Kimberley Ann Possible. Her father trusted her when he gave her his duties of being inquisitor. All people of Christianity trusted her. But then there came Shego. A woman of Satan, magic and weird rituals. Kim was watching her for months now, but she could not accept the fact that she was tempted not only to know the magic she is fighting with, but also the woman. In the eyes of God she is already damned, just because of her thoughts. In the matter of fact if she is already damned, she has nothing to lose. Well except for her family and friends.

Shego has stopped reading the ancient Hebrew words from the scroll. She took a deep breath and exhaled with a faint smile on her lips.

"If you want to invigilate me more often you definitely shouldn't use such strong perfumes. Or you can stand in the different direction of the wind. Anyway, did you come here to stop me or just to watch?" Shego's words were said with a calm almost happy tone. Kim did not know how to react. She felt her body stiffen in stress. She decided to play _va banque_.

"I came here to talk with you." Kim replied as she walked away from the oak toward Shego. Said woman turned around and looked and her guest. The light of the fire was enlightening the inquisitor, but Shego's face was hidden in shadow. Kim could literally feel the smile on other woman's face. "Why are you smiling?" She asked curiously.

"Because I'm glad you came. You'll witness the great power of Samhain." She explained, but Kim was more confused than ever. Shego knew it just by a glimpse on her face. "It is today. The first of November. Today is Pagan New Year. Why? I'll tell you why. Because today the border between the world of life and the world of death is almost invisible." Shego explained and as she finished her speech the flames has changed its color from orange red into yellow, that blue, green and soon it was orange red again. Shego smiled again when she looked at Kim's amazed face. "I guess that you like what you saw."

"What in the name of God was that?" Kim asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"God? There is no God. There are spirits, who are looking after us. Like your Nana." Shego explained and as she said the name of her long gone grandmother the face of older lady has shown itself in the flames. "When we die we all join them in the Source."

"Source?" Kim was more confused than ever. She thought that her father prepared her for everything that has anything to do with witchcraft. He was so wrong, young redhead thought.

"Source, young inquisitor." Shego addressed the girl. She was glad that the Girl of God came tonight. She wanted to run away with her, but at first she had to show the girl that she was not a bad person. Just her beliefs were different. "Source of the Universe. It's where all of this energy is from. It's where we all will go after death. There is no Hell or Heaven. Just one place. If you please, I can tell and show you more. If you please you can throw all of your old, bigotic life behind your back and run away with me." Shego proposed. She could not tell young inquisitor that she was so controversial with her witchcraft just to get girl's attention. Why? That is just as simple as the fact of gravity. She was deeply in love with the girl and she was ready to do everything to get her. She was even ready to make a deal with the devil.

Shego's thought were running freely in her head and she did not even notice that Kim came toward the flames. Redheaded girl stretched her hand toward the flames. She was hypnotized by the brilliance of flames. She felt that nothing mattered. She wanted to see her grandmother again. She took a step into the flames and she was suddenly dragged back. Shego jumped away from her thoughts and pulled Kim back away from flames.

"You don't want to do that." She said. She was holding the girl of her dreams so close she had no idea how to behave. Play cool, she thought though in those times she did not really know what that means.

"I just…" Kim has begun, but Shego interrupted her.

"I know. Flames of Samhain can be very tempting." She explained and held Kim even closer. Shorter girl did not show any sign of aversion. It seemed like both of them wanted this closeness that Shego offered her with no words. "But wait till the moon will rise. That you'll see."

"What will I see?" Kim asked no more confused, but just interested. She wanted to know more and more. She stopped caring about the opinion of people in her family or village. She felt so good with the 'Evil' woman next to her. She was so glad that Shego was holding her. But Kim wanted more and more. With every second that passed she wanted not only to know more, but she lusted more.

"Today is a special Samhain, because we have a full moon. When the moon will be at its highest the spirits from the Source will be able to spread into the world of mortals and communicate." Shego explained. "It is also a very powerful night to make pacts."

"Pacts? Shego, I'm new to this. Speak English." Kim said with a smile and Shego laughed a bit. She was just too cute.

"It means that marriages and even simple promises are more powerful than ever." She explained. "Or if I want to make a pact with the Devil I won't be able to break it." She added and Kim looked down when she mentioned the Devil himself. "What's wrong?"

"Is that true? Are you really in alliance with the Devil himself?" Is that? Right? She was worried, Shego thought then she heard those words.

"No, Kimberley. I am not. I do Good with my witchcraft."

"What kind of good?" Kim pushed.

"This kind." Shego answered and kissed the inquisitor deeply on her full lustful lips. It felt so good none of them wanted to break that amazingly great feeling. Kim was never kissed before and she loved it. Shego kissed once and it was a big mistake. It was first time any of them kissed a girl. Add to this a girl who is trying to burn me on stake, Shego thought.

The kiss went on and none of them noticed that the full moon was already on the sky dark as the eyes of the Devil. The flames changed its color to the green and the spirits started to escape from the underworld passage into our dimension. Shego felt a little bit warmer that before and Kim felt a lot lighter that before. When they have opened their eyes they were slightly lifted above the ground by the spirits of their long gone beloved ones. Both females were holding together tightly, but they were looking around at the spectacle. It was like a wonderful show of lights, just with that difference that those light were spirits in hurry to meet their relatives.

Before they could notice Kim and Shego were back on the ground free and happy that finally they met in the righteous manner. Kim was waving goodbye to her Nana, and when she turned back to Shego she noticed something that she was not ready for. Shego's hands were lit with green fire. Said woman was waving goodbye to her relatives, but she forgot about her glowing hands. She turned back to Kim, who was still in a bit of shock.

"Is there something you want to tell me? What magic is this?" Kim demanded to know now because of fear, but just because she was a curious little creature.

"That is no magic." Shego said. "I promise." She looked at the redhead with a slight fear. "Does it change anything about us?" She asked quite scared that her lover will run away screaming.

"No chance. But in a way, yes. That night changes everything about us." Kim said with a smile as she grabbed Shego's still flaming hand. Black haired woman changed the temperature of her flames so it would not burn her beloved. "But it changes everything for good."

"So, will you run away with me?" Shego proposed again. She had a great feeling that Kim will be with her forever.

"Even till the end of the world." Kim said and jumped on Shego to reach her lips in, this time, uninterrupted, long and lustful kiss. Shego was glad that finally Kim grew up to understand her feelings for the damned witch and Kim was glad that it happened. Little did Shego know that Kim's Nana gave her blessing to the couple, so they could live long and happy, except few days in the month, until they will live eternally in the Source – together.

The End


End file.
